vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
ロミオとシンデレラ (Romeo to Cinderella)
Background The song is about a schoolgirl who is deeply in love with her "Romeo". Her parents disapprove of the relationship so she lies constantly to keep it in secret. The girl compares her situation with Juliet's forbidden romance, but instead of Juliet's tragic ending she wants to have a happy ending like Cinderella did. At the end of the song, she realizes her situation is critical and her own lies are menacing her so she asks her "Romeo" to come and save her. Interestingly, near the end of the song it is hinted that possibly her "relationship" could have just been a fit of passion. The song has over one million views, and has entered the Hall of Legend. It was released with its instrumental as a KarenT single, and is the title track of doriko's first major album, ロミオとシンデレラ. Additionally, it is featured on the albums MIKUNOPOLIS in LOS ANGELES “はじめまして、初音ミクです”, MOER feat.初音ミク -2nd anniversary-, The Legend of 超絶調声師, VOCALOID BEST from ニコニコ動画(あか), 初音ミク 5thバースデー ベスト〜memories〜, 初音ミクベスト ～impacts～, and 花束〜the best of doriko feat.初音ミク〜. Japanese and Romaji Lyrics Derivatives |human = |author = |description = }} |author = |description = }} |arrangement = |author = DJ Command. |description = A Remix by DJ Command.}} |fanmadepv = |spinoff = |category = Spin-off |singer = (lyrics), Suke (illust), |description = One of the Anima's "Another:" (アナザー：) parodies. As with the others, it shows the point of view of the male, in this case the "Romeo" from the original song. Like the original song, the lyrics are ambiguous and can interpreted in different ways. At the end is hinted that the guy could just taking advantage of the girl, as the kanji from the last verse can be read as tabe (devour) or tasuke (save).}} }} Othe media appearences Concerts This song is featured in the Miku FES'09 Concert, the 39's Giving Day 2010 Concert, the MikuNoPolis Concert, the 39's Giving Day 2012 Concert, the MikuPa Live in Hong Kong and Taiwan Concert, the MikuPa Live in Sapporo 2013 Concert and the MikuPa Live in Kansai 2013 Concert. Publications Piano sheet music appeared in the ピアノソロ やさしくひける ボーカロイド Selection for Piano collection. This song has also appeared as sheet music in the Vocaloid Best selection series and in Vocaloid Superselection piano solo. It is also featured in the book ボカロ☆バンドスコア, vol.2. Games Trivia *This song mentions various tales and fables besides the obvious Romeo & Juliet and Cinderella, including: **Shita-kiri_Suzume, which is referenced near the end of the song: 「大きな箱より 小さな箱に幸せはあるらしい」 (Ooki na hako yori chiisana hako ni shiawase wa aru rashii) **The Honest Woodman, a fable about honesty. It's referenced near the end of the song also: 「そうよね 素直でいいのね、 落としたのは金の斧でした」 (Sou yo ne sunao de ii no ne, Otoshita no wa kin no ono deshita) **The Boy Who Cried Wolf, another fable about honesty. It too is referenced near the end of the song: 「嘘つきすぎたシンデレラ、 オオカミに食べられたらしい」 (Uso tsukisugita SHINDERERA, Ookami ni taberareta rashii). *In Feng Shui, the Golden Axe is a sign of good luck, wealth and happiness. *It was used as a demonstration song for the HoneyWorks VOCALOID, flower. Gallery Concept Art = |-| Games = |-| Merchandising = External links *初音ミク *Sheet music: **lelangir **yurahonya-P (search for ロミオとシンデレラ, the password for download is yurahonya) **micandonburi Category:Original songs Category:Japanese songs Category:Songs featuring Hatsune Miku Category:Song featured in Game Category:Song featured in Concert Category:Hall of Fame Category:Hall of Legend Category:Demonstration songs